warriorsartfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Riverpelt
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warriors Fan-Art Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Why? Why does everyone choose the same background as this one? [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 13:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I knew that...*looks left and right* I was seeing if you did... [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 13:48, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I say we should start doing categorys. Like: Real Warriors (fan-art) Made-up Warriors (fan-art) And then with the Real Warriors we put up pages for each (well not each) charrie. The some for the Made-up ones. But the cats name and peeps will put their art on it for them. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 13:54, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Great Idea! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 13:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I can. Have fun at the movies! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 14:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC) That would be good!!! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 15:26, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Heya Thanks for the greeting. I just made an IRC page! Hope to see you there. [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 15:13, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Well sorry I'm british. We spell grey with a 'e'. Americans spell it with 'a'. The Erin's are Americans. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 07:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Rollbackers Hi River. We need to choose a rollbacker or 2. Also Clover said that us 2 should be sysops. So tell me who you think a rollbacker should be. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 13:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) A rollbacker is a person that can undo peoples edits. e.g. They wrote a rude comment on someones user page and the rollbacker can undo it with out editing it. A sysops are basicly admins. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 14:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Thats fine with me! I'll tell them. Also We need to tell people about our wiki. I have told WFFW and WCW but we might need to tell more. Could you tell some people on rp sites and other warrior sites? [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 14:55, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I can't do that. only the creator. But there should be an option to add to the side bar then you should know how to to the rest. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 16:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome You got it, I'll be on there with Poppy! [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 19:25, July 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC I'll be on the IRC! Come on if you feel like it. [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 01:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll be on the IRC again to discuss the gatherings! [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 00:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) hmmm... not sure. we should let the other users vote that would be more fair. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 07:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I think you should.[[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 16:02, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 16:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ???? Is there a specific way to download MS paint files? I tried and it stated as an illegal file type. RoseStar 23:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, should I try a different one? BTW, does Pixlr work here? (just checking) RoseStar 18:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :P Please help! No matter what program I use (pixlr, the different Paint settings) it comes up as a blank white picture! Help me! RoseStar 20:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) figured something out. If I draw them on paper and download them to the computer and then ''upload them here, it works! Check the sideways Scourge image I just inserted. RoseStar 22:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I have a new miniclan I have a Clan I just made on my blog... and it doesn't have a leader! I was wondering if you would be interested in the spot? If so, put a comment on ArtClan to say all the required things about your cat. Thanks! RoseStar 22:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah if you can't find it on my blog... check my followed pages list! RoseStar 22:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) please put a sol section I know he almost destroyed shadowclan, but please can you add a sol fanart section here? Thanks, RoseStar 23:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) howto How do you make an article for your cat? Do you just hit create new article, or is there another way? RoseStar 23:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Other wiki Hey check out the blog post i made on your other wiki i think its a great idea for a story that somewhat revolves around cats :D 'SandIt's not your fault Texas 03:18, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey River! just wondering when your going to give clover her rollbacker rights and mabye me my admin rights. (Sorry to sound rude. I don't mean to.) [[User:Poppyshadow|'''Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 20:44, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. just go to http://warriorsart.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights and follow the the rest! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 21:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I can't go on it... [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 21:37, July 28, 2010 (UTC) okay river I know u might not like this but try and make me a baracut or what ever it is then I can slove the problem. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 21:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I can. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 21:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) but a watsit-thing can change who can be an andim and stuff. me cant do that but alwel at least u got it fixed.[[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 22:06, July 28, 2010 (UTC) sig? Do you take sig requests? RoseStar 22:04, July 28, 2010 (UTC) K then! Words- normal size: Rosepaw small size: I'm gonna be an ArtClan warrior! Colors- Rosepaw: red for Rose and pink for paw I'm gonna be an ArtClan Warrior!: light blue Font: I don't care Links- Rosepaw to my user page, I'm gonna be to my talk page, and an ArtClan warrior! to my blog RoseStar 22:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ? How do you make the sections on user pages like your 'My Art' one in the section 'About Me'? RoseStar 22:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Art contest Hey River. Rose wants a art contest and people have 2 draw tigerstar. I said that i would tell you and would come up with 1st and runner-up prizes. What do ya think? and if we have the art contest one of us could be the judge.[[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 22:47, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I would like to be the judge but wat bout the prizes?[[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 22:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC) could you? Hey, um, could you put your answer on the polls on my user page? I'm trying to get answers to them by August 15, and only three people have voted each! RoseStar 23:47, July 28, 2010 (UTC) um re sig? i will b able to if you can give me the coding. RoseStar 00:01, July 29, 2010 (UTC) What's source mode? RoseStar 00:31, July 29, 2010 (UTC) It's Not Working! It's too long to fit in the box. Can we try a shorter one? Maybe make Rosepaw all one color? RoseStar 00:44, July 29, 2010 (UTC) It works now! Thank you so, so much! RosepawI'm gonna be an ArtClan warrior! 19:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC) artclan! We've started the ArtClan story, and I stopped where you must continue it! If you don't want to, that's okay, but I figured I would ask, because you are the Clan's leader! If you read it, can you tell me how you like it? Thanks, RosepawI'm gonna be an ArtClan warrior! 19:20, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi, old buddy! Will you please make me a siggie? I want it to say "Spotted" in mint green, and then "lions" in light pink. And I would like the words to say "Chee..." in light blue please. Thanks! Spottedlions 20:55, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Spottedlions Thank you sooo much for my siggie! It's perfect! :D SpottedlionsChee... sig change I do like the Rosepaw sig, but on the other wikis I'm on, people probably wonder what ArtClan is. Can we change it? How about Words- Normal- RoseStar Small- I'm leader now! Colors- RoseStar in red and I'm leader now! in purple Font- don't care Thanks, and sorry for the inconvenience! RoseStar 00:54, July 31, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't need changing! It's good! Thank you, RoseStarI'm leader now! 16:48, July 31, 2010 (UTC) IRC Heya, I'm just discussing who I should OP out of you and Poppy on the IRC due to the fact that I will be unable to attend. I apologize about my absences, I'm on vacation and had no idea we had this much activity! See Gatherings for more info! [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 13:22, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hey, for the categories of the pages, should I add the books they are included in? [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 13:32, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Will do, culd you get on the IRC? [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 13:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) possible new category? Can you add a new category for drawing favorite scenes? Then you could make sceneplaces for each book and one for each chapter in each book. Then we could do our fave scenes, like Scourge killing Tiger or the tree killing Mud. Thanks, RoseStarI'm leader now! 19:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) entries On my talk page! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 20:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) IRC Get on IRC, I need to OP you quickly. [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 03:01, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay... # Be sure to register, remember: /ns REGISTER . #Check the status bar after, if it doesn't work, then troubleshoot. #Exit out. Then come back on. The page that you type in your nickname, click the Auth to services bar, then sign on with your new account #I will OP you, good luck. [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 03:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I read what you've written so far in your second book, and I personally liked Wolfpaw better from the start. He kind of reminds me of one of my brothers. Keep writing! :-) [[User:Heartsky|'Heartsky']] Follow your heart 02:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC) 01:17, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Can... Is there any way to change our user names? RAQAP! Respond As Quickly As Possible! RoseStarI'm leader now! 22:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't need to. I just want to. RoseStarI'm leader now! 15:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to 'just make a whole new username'. A little help, please! RoseStarI'm leader now! 19:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, can we just make a new sig in which it says something other than RoseStar? Like: Text: Sayonarastar in normal, and Good Day in small Font: Don't care Colors: Sayonarastar in red and Good Day in green Thanks! RoseStarI'm leader now! 19:30, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi. Just wanted to say hi. I wrote more of my story on WFW, if ya want to read it. I made a new siggie! I also made one for Nightclan and one for sunclan. I will use those after I get bored of this one. (and, knowing me, that will be in a day or two :) I make waaaaay to many.) [[User:Heartsky|'Dawnclan']]Clan of peace 00:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC) You totally HAVE to look at the Firestar page! I added something to it, and i think that you're gonna love it! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 03:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I am so mad! Sorry about the intimidating title, I am NOT mad at you. Have you seen the new rules at warriors wiki? The newest rule has just blown my top. I am quitting Warriors Wikia. Here are the rules I do not like at all: 1. You can only upload 3 images a week that are non-contributive. 2. Your siggies have to be easy to read and you can't have more than 5 words besides your username. You MUST have your username in your siggie. 3. Finally, NO FRIENDS LISTS!!! (almost typed fried lists, lol) Sorry about this, but I needed to vent. I am so angry! Sigh, I never really was able to contribute much to that wiki anyway. Did you know I don't actually own a single warriors book? I've read lots of them, but I don't actually own any. I am so glad you are my friend. I know you'd never make super-duper annoying, anti-fun rules like this. Especially not the one about friends lists! I'm moving my Warriors wikia friends list to Warriors Fanfiction Wikia. See Ya! [[User:Heartsky|'Nightclan']]Clan of beauty 16:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I totally agree with heartie! That wiki has gone too far! I joined to have fun, not to work! Maybe i'll make my own warriors wiki.... [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 16:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i know what you mean! I'd take a lot of work because we can't just copy the other wiki, we have to look up the information and everything, but i think i'd be worth it! Us 3 could work together to make the best warriors wiki ever!! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 16:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Why don't you have a Squirrelflight page on here? Pretty please make one! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 16:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Heartie says "Is it okay if I make it?" i'm fine with it, how bout you? [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 17:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok! Ooo...i can't wait!! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 17:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Heartie was just thinking, "Hey, why don't we have people post their opinons on them, or vote on if their good or bad, or something like that instead of just having a super long list of information? I mean, we'd still have some info, but more stuff would be about YOU." I think it's a great idea! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 17:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 17:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, River, I made the wiki, and here is a link to it. It links to a blog I made there, and the blog is so we can tell each other our ideas for the wiki and figure out exactly what we are going to do with it. okay? http://warriorsspirit.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Heartsky/What_should_we_do_with_this_wiki%3F [[User:Heartsky|'Nightclan']]Clan of beauty 17:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Need your opinion! Please vote on my blog! I need your opinion on which cats and couples to draw next![[User:Heartsky|'Heartie']]I can fly cause I'm an airplane 04:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Please vote on my blog! I need your opinion on which cats and couples to draw next! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Aqua']]I am Mint tea. 00:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I'll check it out right now! K.A.T.First Three Letters Of My Name Wiki New look Hi! I put a topic for Warriors Fan-Art Wiki's talk page And came up with a new look. It would be awesome if you could look at it and agree or disagree with it. There are Comments and Yes/No Areas to answer. I'm seeing if I can get as many users to agree with it. I think It would make the wiki more appealing! Thanks! --Sunspirit 07:57, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Gosh it has been a long time! =3 and i'd be glad to! but as deputy (;P) i would like 2 make a request about the site... i'm naturally a tidy person and would like to know if i could have 1 week of wiki tide-up. just many of the pages look very mess and some pages dont have catagories and i just would like to make the site tidy(er) is that poss?[[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]]Was here! =3 14:35, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Thats a good idea! but we might need to organise it next year since it's christmas and yeah.[[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]]Was here! =3 09:07, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Riverpelt, I'm Blackstar! I made my first drawing for the wiki, can you check it out? Either click the WW3 in my siggie or search Blackstar (Fictional Character) in the search. I really want to here your comment. WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 11 2011 19:37, August 15, 2011 (UTC) art stealer hey! you did not make that scourge picture! my cousin did! http://wolfiegocheep.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d4stzlx